


420

by campbellsouptm



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: 420, An Ode to the Best Holiday Ever, Attempted to research the logistics of cannibis use in 18th century england, Drug Use, F/F, High Sex, it didn’t work, the amount of crosswell fics on ao3 is honestly harrowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellsouptm/pseuds/campbellsouptm
Summary: No one else was making any crosswell fics, or harlots for that matter, so I’m doing it. You’re welcome.Not much else to say but they get high and bone.Also just want to point out that the fact that f*tzwells only interacted for the latter half of season 2 but is gaining way more traction than crosswell, a ship that has been around for the whole show, is proof of how obsessed white tumblr girls are with other white ships.Oh no the tea is everywhere.🍵





	420

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is having an amazing 420 🐸

The blunt Violet rolled around with the tips of her fingers burned out, and through them was Amelia, staring wide-eyed at the weed with the same expression she wore when that  _Quigley_ bitch had exposed Amelia for “ _kissing tongues with a black harlot”_ as she had so scandalously put it.

 

It was scandalous though, because they were in the eighteenth-century, a time period where homosexual relationships, let alone one with a  _black woman,_ were practically unheard of.

 

Amelia didn’t like to think about that, though, or her mother and the book she constantly had wedged between her arm and torso.

 

So, Violet had  _suggested_ they try some cannibis she had bought from Hunt’s drugged-up cousin, but it sounded more like a fact, because Amelia could never say no to her.

 

Margaret had reluctantly accepted their request to stay in one of her bedrooms. She said nothing, and just stated how much they had to pay with a stony face.

 

The weak light from the lamp danced onto Violet’s face, and in that moment Amelia wanted to back off from the deal. Simply being around her was intoxicating enough.

 

“Do you want to try it?” Violet asked unabashedly, although slightly slower than how she normally talked.

 

Amelia took in her relaxed posture and happy, satiated smile, and decided she deserved to loosen up.

 

She nodded, and Violet grinned widely,  _wickedly,_ like they were about to engage in something highly illegal and the adrenaline was getting to her.

 

A blunt was eagerly placed in her open palm, and Violet told her it was just like smoking a cigarette except better. But she didn’t know what  _that_ was like, and the realization of how innocent she still was only spurred her on even more.

 

”You place it between your middle and index fingers, and breath in deeply so you can get it all in,” Violet instructed, so close her knees were hitting Amelia’s.

 

”O-okay,” she said, wonderfully anxious.

 

She coughed harshly the first few times, but then Violet scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her neck, and in the next attempt she inhaled it fully, the heady, fuzzy feeling knocking her walls down completely.

 

Violet stared at Amelia adoringly, their faces impossibly close, and said in her sultry tone, “Good?”

 

”Y-yeah.” 

 

She didn’t know why, but Violet had never looked hotter. She felt guilty for thinking about that. Although, after further contemplation, society was to blame for making her feel bad in the first place.

 

After ten minutes, half of the blunt was gone, and the two were laughing about how dogs bark when birds fall out of the sky. 

 

Maybe they did though.

 

Her vision became heightened and also numbed, but soon it was just black, because Violet was kissing her, and it was like they were floating on air, becoming merged into one entity.

 

Amelia opened her mouth further, and then she felt the tickling sensation of Violet’s tongue entering her mouth.

 

She let out an indecent moan, but how loud it was remained a mystery, because her head was clouded with the sound of burning and white noise.

 

She unbuttoned Violet’s corset with shaky hands, but for a moment she seriously questioned whether it was really her.

 

They rarely had sex: not that either of them didn’t  _want_ to, but finding the right time and place was especially hard, considering they’d get sent to the nearest jail if anyone saw them. But it’d be harder if her mother found out. Then she’d be disappointing the one person who truly loved her.

 

_”Violet loves you,”_ a voice insisted, but it was too much to think about when a half-used blunt was laying next to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> smoke weed every day  
> (ACCIDENTALLY POSTED OOPS IM NOT DONE)


End file.
